Missione imposible
by Bluee Miku
Summary: Que pasaría si Reborn obliga a Tsuna ir a un Reality con los guardianes?, que tipos de competencias tendrían que hacer?, Tsuna Morira en el intento?-Pésimo Summary-  Yaoi adelante de la Historia  8059-6918-D18-10059-10018-10069  y otras mas XD Cap 4 UP!
1. Los guardianes acceden!

-Ciaossu! a todos!

bueno esta es la primera vez que pongo un fanfic , y quize empezar por de mi serie favorita KHR!, y bueno aqui algunas aclaraciones.

.

(pensamientos)

.

(N/A: Nota Autor)

.

(pensando: blablabla)

.

-Flash Back-

.

-...

Cambio de Escena

-...

el primer cap me salio un poco raro XDD, pero eso se debe a que es una introduccion de lo que va a tratar este fanfic, bien los dejo de molestar y disfruten el Cap kora! xD

.

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todos son de Akira Amano, si fueran mios creanme... habria muuucho Yaoi.

...

Missione imposible

Capitulo 1: Los Guardianes Acceden!

* * *

Tsuna House~

Tsuna: hiiiiiiii -grito de susto- como que participaremos

Reborn: es una perfecta oportunindad para tener ganancias en la familia..

Tsuna: peroo!

Reborn: Nada de peros, esto es por el bien de Vongola

...

Así comenzo una mañana tranquila por la casa de tsuna, Todo empezo desde que reborn leyó un anuncion en el Diario (periodico) que decia sobre un concurso de Reality Show y el ganador se lleva € 2.000.000

Tsuna: (pensando: como le diré esto a los chicos!, aunque seria mejor que no aceptaran)

-...

Tsuna con Gokudera~

-...

Gokudera: Porsupuesto que sii Juundaime! estaré con usted para lo que usted nesecite!

Tsuna: por supuesto -.-'

-..

Tsuna con Yamamoto~

-..

Yamamoto: eeh? Reality?

Tsuna: sii, pero si no quieres no importa Yamamoto

Yamamoto: jajajaj suena divertido! iré

Tsuna: Claro -.-'

-...

Tsuna con Ryohei~

-...

Ryohei: por supuesto que si sawada!

Tsuna: si no quieres no importa onii-san (hermano mayor)

Ryohei: esto puede ser un reto EXTREMOOO!

Tsuna: Claro -.-'

-...

Tsuna con Chrome~

-...

Chrome: Boss (jefe) me gustaría ir pero...

Tsuna: no te preocupes Chrome! no es necesario! (Pensando: siii porfin alguien que no quiere ir!)

Chrome: no Boss lo que intento decir es que... Mukuro-sama va a estar devuelta hoy

Tsuna: como! no estaba en esa prisión de Vendicare?

Chrome: si pero.. ayer..un dicipulo de el lo ayudo a escaparse y hoy viene para aca.. asi que probablemente yo no pueda ir, pero mukuro-sama si ira, asi que no se decepcione boss

Tsuna: jeje claro (pensando: no estaba decepcionado -.-')

-...

Tsuna con Hibari~

-...

Hibari: no ..-mirada fria-

Tsuna: hii! bueno no importa hibari-san, solo espero que mukuro no quiera ir -.-'

Hibari: .. mukuro rokudo?... -dijo saliendo le un aura negro-

Tsuna: eh si el ayer se escapo de la prisión de Vendicare y hoy llega aca, o eso es lo que me informo Chrome-san

Hibari: (Pensando: perfecta oportunidad de venganza y morder hasta la muerte) ...ire

Tsuna: ehh? que no queria ir?

Hibari: algun problema sawada tsunayoshi?... ¬¬

Tsuna: hiiiiiii! porsupuesto que no Hibari-san

-...

Tsuna con lambo adulto~

-...

Tsuna: si quieres no vas

Lambo/Adulto: iare-iare (vaya-vaya) siempre me metes en tus problemas Vongola,.. creo que tendre que hacerlo

Tsuna: ehh -.-' (pensando: porque todos acceden!)

-...

Ya Tsuna caminando al lado de Reborn.~

-...

Tsuna: -bostezando- Awww~ fue un dia agotador y asi quieres que corra para entrenar?

Reborn: vaya que si eres Dame-Tsuna (inutil-Tsuna)

...X.: kufufu

Tsuna: e-escuchaste eso reborn? y mira! que es eso! -mirando la niebla-

Reborn: eso solo hielo seco -sacando un ventilador-

...X...: vaya que eres grosero Arcobaleno..

Tsuna: Eeeh! Rokudo Mukuro!

Mukuro: kufufu, tanto tiempo Sawada Tsunayoshi

Reborn: veo que ya saliste de esa Prision de Vendicare

Mukuro: asi es,...

Tsuna: eso mismo me habia dicho Chrome-san

Mukuro: dime algo,, quien va a ir a emm... ese reality?

Tsuna: todos lo guardianes Vongola...

Mukuro: kyoya ira?

Tsuna: emm.. si

Mukuro: kufufu entonces sera divertido

Tsuna: (pensando: porque sera divertido? -.-')

...

Ya Tsuna en su Casa

23.04 pm...

...

Tsuna: aaah por fin hora de descansar

Reborn: si que eres holgazán

Tsuna: no es que sea holgazán pero es que he estado de aqui para alla buscando a los guardianes porque "alguien" dijo que fueramos a un reality ¬¬

Reborn: ya no te quejes, tampoco fue para tanto

Tsuna: es tan facil decirlo ._.

Reborn: ya empacaste tus cosas?, mañana partimos a las 6.00 Am.

Tsuna: si lose e.e

Reborn : bien entonces a dormir (durmiendo en la cama de tsuna mientras le salia un globo en la nariz) aguiiobuu

Tsuna: por lo menos déjame dormir en mi cama!

Reborn: aguiiobuu ZzzZZzzZZzz

Tsuna: e.e (pensando: tendré que dormir en el piso de nuevo)

.

Fin del Capitulo 1

* * *

Aclaraciones: respecto al sonido que hace Reborn al dormir, e analizado los capítulos y cada vez que duerme se le escucha un sonido haci XDD, y las ZzzZZzz significa que esta durmiendo, aunque creo que todos lo saben,. lo del hielo seco fue sacado del programa de Haru XDD.

Otra cosa es respecto a la caligrafía es de que pueden haber algunos errores y no tengo mucho tiempo para fijarme en eso, pero la mayoria es por la culpa del Word ÒwÓ, asi que no me culpen del todo XD

Cualquier Pregunta, Criticas Constructivas, Destructivas, Tomatazos, Piñatazos, Lechugazos, Tsunatazos Etc,.. XD en un Review

Janee~

o como diria Reborn..

Ciao-Ciao!~ Kora!


	2. Los guardianes se Reúnen!

_**Ciaossu! a todos!**_

_**Bueno aqui les traigo el cap 2 muchas gracias por los reviews! eso me motiva a escribir mas capitulos, se que me demore en ponerlo -.-' pero no tenia mucho tiempo disponible, espero que me comprendan n.n, ya no los molesto mas XD aqui algunas aclaraciones**_

_**.**_

_**(N/A: Nota Autor)**_

_**.**_

_**(pensando: blablabla)**_

_**.**_

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**.**_

_**-...**_

_**Cambio de Escena**_

-...

_**.**_

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todos son de Akira Amano, si fueran mios creanme... habria muuucho Yaoi._**

**_._**

**Missione Imposible**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Los guardianes se Reunen!**

_6.00 am Namimori_

_una mañana agradable en namimori~_

Reborn: Hey! Tsuna despierta -le pega una patada- tenemos que irnos, los demas nos esperan

Tsuna: iiitteeee! (duele) Reborn! no era necesario la patada itteitte

Reborn: rapido, los guardianes nos esperan

Tsuna: esta bien, esta bien!

Tsuna ya cambiado se dirijia junto con Reborn a la escuela Namimori como habia acordado junto con los guardianes

Reborn: Hey! Tsuna que hora es?

Tsuna: son -mirando su relog- las 6:12

Reborn: ves hemos llegado tarde

Tsuna: queee! pero si no hay nadie y dices que hemos llegado tarde!

Reborn: Baka (idiota) el jefe siempre llega mas antes que los guardianes

Tsuna: entonces a que hora los citaste?

Reborn: a las 7.00 am

Tsuna: QUEEEEE? como que a las 7.00 am!

Reborn: los jefes siempre tienen que llegar antes..

Tsuna: si ya lose! pero porque me hiciste venir tan temprano!

...(silencio)...

Tsuna: -mirando hacia donde estaba Reborn- ehh? reborn? REBORN! donde estas?

...

Tsuna: -mirando una carta- que es esto?, no medigas que...

**-Carta-**

_Los jefes siempre llegan primeros, pero eso no quiere decir que el tutor tambien, haci que tienes_

_que esperar hasta que llegen los guardianes, yo me voy a la casa de mamá_

_para dormir un rato._

_ATTE: Reborn-sama_

_(P/D: si te devuelves a casa de mamá tendras que entrenar)_

**-Fin de la Carta-**

Tsuna: ... CUANDO TUBO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR ESTO!

y hací Tsuna se quedo esperando hasta que porfiiiiiiiiiiin iban llegando los guardianes de apoco

Gokudera: Juuundaiimeeee! (decimo) vine lo mas antes que pude para ser el primero en verlo jundaiime! *.*

Tsuna: ehh arigato gokudera-kun

yamamoto: hahahah veo que han llegado

Gokudera: tsk! idiota del beisbol

Ryohei: Kyokugeeen! (extremo)

Gokudera: cabeza de cesped podrias callarte!

Tsuna: onii-san no grites tan fuerte que podrias despertar a la gente

Ryohei: suman-suman (disculpen-disculpen)

Reborn: Ciaossu!

Tsuna: Reborn! donde te habias metido! me dejaste solooo! T.T

Reborn: veo que han llegado todos

Tsuna: (-pensando: e.e me ignoro-) Reborn! podrias escucharme! ¬.¬

Reborn: el trabajo del jefe es llegar primero y el tutor despues haci que me fui a la casa de mamá como ya te lo habia dicho en la carta haci que no reclames nada

Tsuna: eeh de todos modos aun falta Hibari-san y Mukuro

Reborn: hibari siempre ha estado aqui , solo que estaba adentro de la escuela Nami

Tsuna: ehhh!

Reborn: Hibari esta adentro con Dino, haci que como dino vino el tambien participara

Tsuna: ehh! esta con hibari-san? y que hace ahii?

Reborn: quien sabe ...

X: kufufu

Tsuna: Hiiiii oiste eso? !

Gokudera: nose preocupe juuundaiime yo lo protegere!

-de la nada salio Rokudo Mukuro-

Mukuro: kufufu me extrañaban?

Reborn: la verdad no..

Mukuro: ooya (ooh) Arcobaleno siempre eres asi?

Reborn: Sana (quisas)

Gokudera: el cabeza de piña tambien viene juundaiime?

Mukuro:...Ò.Ô... mas respeto Gokudera Hayato..

Ryohei: asi es takogetto (cabeza de pulpo) no puedes poner sobrenombres a las personas si no quieren

Gokudera: mira quien lo dice cabeza de cesped!

Tsuna: eeh chicos no se pongan a discutir!

Reborn: sera mejor buscar a Hibari... Tsuna

Tsuna: hm ...

Mukuro: donde esta Kyoya Hibari?

Tsuna: aah esta con Dino-san adentro de la escuela

Mukuro: ...

Tsuna: (pensando: porque mukuro se puso tan serio ?)

Reborn: -le pega una patada a Tsuna haciendo que este se callese- anda a buscar a hibari

Tsuna: ittettette reborn! porque hiciste eso!

Reborn: solo apresurate

Tsuna: esta bien, esta bien e.e

.-

_-mientras Tsuna caminaba directo hacia la escuela Nami, Dino y hibari estaban entrenando en el techo del colegio-_

.-

Dino: que nunca te cansas Kyoya?

Hibari: calla y pelea ...

Dino: por lo menos me podrias decir para que quieres que te entrene?

.-Hibari se detuvo-.

Hibari: venganza...rokudo mukuro...sakuras...kamikorossu..

Dino: ya entendi

-entra Tsuna-

Tsuna: hibari-san ya tenemos que irnos

Dino: iio (Hola) Tsuna

Tsuna: Ohayo Dino-san!

Hibari: ya ha llegado rokudo mukuro?

Tsuna: eeh si como hace 5 minutos

Hibari: tsk.. y yo perdiendo el tiempo contra Cavallone..

Dino: Tsuna.. podrias adelantarte?..tengo cosas pendientes con Kyoya

Tsuna: no se preocupe Dino-san, pero no se demoren tanto ...porque ocino Reborn me enviara a buscarlos denuevo e.e

mientras Tsuna se iba estos dos empezaron a hablar-.

Hibari: que cosas pendientes?...

Dino: aah te acuerdas cuando me llamaste ayer a las 10.00 pm.

Hibari: si y?...

Dino: Cuando me llamaste dijiste

**_-Flash Back-_**

_Dino: aawW! quien sera a esta hora -mirando su celular- Kyoya?_

_-contesta-_

_Hibari: iiio (Hola) Cavallone _

_Dino: Kyoya awW! -bostezando- que se te ofrece..?_

_Hibari: mm.. me puedes h-hacer u-un f-favor? -dijo hibari tartamudeando_

_Dino: hm?.. (-pensando: nunca habia pedido ningun favor y el primero que pide se le hace tan dificil hasta que tartamudea 0.o-) Claro kyoya, que se te ofrece_

_Hibari: podrias entrenarme..? lo digo porque eres mi tutor y es tu trabajo, ademas hare lo que sea que quieras que haga!_

_Dino: (-pensando: saca de excusa de que soy su tutor e.e, solo bastaba decir que queria un favor y yo accedia-) eeh claro que si kyoya_

_Hibari: pero puede ser ahora?.._

_Dino: ahora? en que parte?_

_Hibari: en Namimori School.. -corta-_

_Dino: (-pensando: puede que me convenga ir, ademas dijo que haria cualquier cosa que yo quisiera..-) ... Romario necesito que me hagas un favor.._

_Romario: eeh si Boss (jefe) que desea_

_Dino: voy a salir un rato a entrenar a Kyoya haci que necesito que me des una foto tuya para entrenarlo bien y no ser un inutil e.e_

_Romario: claro Boss (jefe) -se la pasa- porque no voy con usted Boss?_

_Dino: no es necesario, bien ya me voy.._

**_-Fin del Flash Back-_**

Hibari: era necesario que me contaras hasta tus pensamientos...?

Dino: Eeh? lo hice'?

Hibari: lo hiciste como tres veces..

Dino: creo que me inspire jejej (pensando: Mierd* menos mal que no pense nada pervertido -.-')

Hibari: y que quieres que haga..?

Dino: quiero que -se hacerca a la oreja de Hibari-

-Hibari se sonroja-.

Hibari: -sonrojado- quisas pero... despues

Dino: jejej ok

mientras tanto con Tsuna y los demas

Reborn: Dino y Hibari se estan demorando...

Tsuna: eeh dijo Dino-san que queria resolver cosas pendientes con Hibari-san

Mukuro: hmm...

-entran Dino y Hibari-

Dino: perdonen por demorarnos

Reborn: como castigo tendras que venir con nosotros

Dino: Eeh?

Tsuna: Reborn! no puedes hacer eso, Dino-san tiene ha su Familia

Dino: ya no se puede hacer nada, es muy cabezon ._.

Reborn: no se preocupen.. ya he llamado a romario avizandole

Dino: Eeh? e.e haci que lo tenia planeado

Tsuna: -mirando a hibari y a mukuro que se miraban desafiantemente- Hiiiiiiiii! -grito de susto-

Mukuro: Kufufu tanto tiempo Kyoya Hibari

Hibari: lo mismo digo Rokudo Mukuro ...esta vez te mordere hasta la muerte!

Mukuro: hmmn Kufufu

Tsuna: Hiiiiii! Hibari-san, Mukuro-san! porfavor no peleen!

Gokudera: oigan! no se peleen frente al Juundaiime (decimo) -sacando dinamita- baateruu! (tomen esto)

Yamamoto: hahaha ya estan jugando denuevo

Ryohei: KYOKUGEEEEN! (EXTREMO) NO LES PERMITIRE JUGAR SIN MIII!

Tsuna: Chicos! no se peleen

Reborn: no dejes que tu familia de guardianes se pelee, Has algo al respecto -le lanza la bala de la ultima voluntad

Mukuro y Hibari estan apunto de pelear e hicieron a los demas unirse a la pelea, que hara Tsuna?

**-Fin del Capitulo 2-**

* * *

Nose porque pero me gusta este capitulo XDD espero tambien les haya gustado n.n

acuerdense que cualquier pregunta, Criticas Constructivas, Destructivas, Tomatazos, Piñatazos, Lechugazos, Tsunatazos Etc,.. XD en un Review

Ciao-Ciao!


	3. Los guardianes Luchan!

Ciaossu! bien ya he traido el tercer cap despues de tanto tiempo XDD, no me culpen a mi si no a la escuela, ademas tube unos problemas ahí u.u, espero su comprension.

.

(N/A: Nota Autor)

.

(pensando: blablabla)

.

-Flash Back-

.

-...

Cambio de Escena

-...

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4) = explicaciones al final del cap

Advertencia del Capitulo: Ooc (se me habia olvidado ponerlo -.-'), Yaoi, Vocabulario Irrespetuoso (?)

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todos son de Akira Amano, si fueran mios creanme... habria muuucho Yaoi.

.

**Misione Imposible~

* * *

**

**En el capitulo anterior xD**

_Tsuna: Hiiiiii! Hibari-san, Mukuro-san! porfavor no peleen!_

_Gokudera: oigan! no se peleen frente al Juundaiime (decimo) -sacando dinamita- baateruu! (tomen esto)_

_Yamamoto: hahaha ya estan jugando denuevo_

_Ryohei: KYOKUGEEEEN! (EXTREMO) NO LES PERMITIRE JUGAR SIN MIII!_

_Tsuna: Chicos! no se peleen_

_Reborn: no dejes que tu familia de guardianes se pelee Has algo al respecto -le lanza la bala de la ultima voluntad-_

_Mukuro y Hibari estan apunto de peleear e hicieron a los demas unirse a la peleea que hara Tsuna?_

_..._

**Capitulo 3: Los Guardianes Luchan!**

...

-Tsuna cae en el piso, luego se levanta y como siempre se le rompe la ropa y queda en boxer's como siempre ;D-

Tsuna: REEEEEEEEEEEBORNNNNNNN! SHINUKINEE! (ESTA ES MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD) -se va corriendo hacia Mukuro y Hibari- NO PELEEN! NO PELEEN! NO PELEEN!

Mukuro: Ooya? (oh) ya habia visto esa forma de pelea

Tsuna: Esta es mi ultima Voluntad! No peleen!

Hibari: Wao (wow)Talvez a ti tambien te mordere hasta la muerte

Tsuna: -sacando un abanico de papel y golpeando una roca- NO PELEEN! NO PELEEN!

Mukuro: Kufufu creo que tendremos que luchar despues Hibari-chan

Hibari: (impresionado de que le dijera su nombre con termino -chan)- claro ¬¬*

_**-ya acabada la Bala de la Ultima Voluntad Tsuna volvió a se el inutil de siempre-**_

Tsuna: Hibari-san, Mukuro-san, chicos porfavor no peleen mas

_**-entra Lambo-**_

Lambo: Lambo-san esta aqui ghaaaa! -se tropieza- Ca-ma-nee! (mantener la calma)

Tsuna: EeH! Lambo? cuando llegaste?

Reborn: estan inutil que no nos damos cuenta de que llego

Tsuna: Reborn! no seas tan cruel

Reborn: igual como alguien que conosco que empieza con la "T" y termina con la "I"

Tsuna: Eeh?

**("T")-s-u-n-a-y-o-s-h-("i")**

Tsuna: Eeeeeeeeh?

Gokudera: Jundaiime (Decimo) a que hora vamos apartir a ese Reality?

Tsuna: eeh, la verdad nose

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna (inútil Tsuna) eres el jefe, deberias saberlo

Tsuna: esque yo no fuí el que hablo con ellos . .

Reborn: se supone que estariamos aca a las 7.00 am y son?

Tsuna: -mirando su relog- son las 7.39

Lambo: Heyyyy! Estupidera, tengo hambre -w-

Gokudera: y ami que me importa vaca estúpida

**_De la nada llega un Bus grande que decia "Miku Tv" y se ve que bajan 2 chikas, una de pelo Morado y largo, junto con unos pantalones mezclilla una polera donde salia un chico de pelo negro besando a otro de pelo azul y atrás salia el mismo chico de pelo negro y corto pero con uno rubio y salia "D18" lo cual hiso a Tsuna pensar que tal vez ellos sean..._**

**_La otra chica tenia el pelo verde Oscuro parecido al de Lal Mirch, y una polera de la famosa serie "South Park", lo mas curioso era que las dos traian una bufanda cuadrille rojo/negro con chapitas _**_(1)_**_ de diferentes animes e incluso tenian chapitas de ellos mismo en parejas ¿YAOII?, entre esos estaban Yamamoto y Gokudera ¿besandose?, Dino y hibari ¿Abrazados?, Mukuro y Hibari Desnudos en ¿UNA CAMAA?, Reborn/adulto y Lambo/adulto (WTF? pe_****_¡_****_nsaban ellos)_**

**definitivamente eran "chikas raras" = termino raras =YAOISTA'S o mas bien amantes de el genero B/L (BOYS LOVE**)

Miku: Hi! me llamo Mikutsuki Yuu Vongola Kyoya pero pueden decirme Miku n.n

Tsuna: Kyoya? (Pensando: no sera pariente de Hibari-san)

Lal: Ciaossu! mi nombre es Lal Daniela Vongola Gokudera, y ami pueden decirme Lal solamente XD

Tsuna: (pensando: tiene el mismo nombre de Lal Mirch y el color de pelo es igual) -.-'

Reborn: Ciaossu! ustedes son las de Miku Tv cierto?

Miku: exacto, yo soy la Boss (jefa) Productora de Miku Tv

Lal: y yo soy la creadora de el Reality Show llamado "Vongola competition"

Miku: venimos llevarlos al Reality, y a decirles las reglas ^^

Tsuna: Reglas?

Lal: asi es ^^, bien su equipo tiene que tener maximo 8 integrantes, mas otro que nosotras elegiremos.

Reborn: bien, oye Tsuna cuantos somos?

Tsuna: emm.. haber serian..yo, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun...

Reborn: vaya que lento.. Gokudera cuantos son?

Tsuna: no soy bueno en las matematicas e.e

Gokudera: emm somos 8

Reborn: bien estamos justos..

Lal: los participantes tienen que pasar por distintos tipos de pruebas, el que pierde -3 queda eliminado, encambio hay dia sorpresa en que el publico **(2)** elije eliminar a uno de cada equipo y entre ellos van hacer alguna prueba..

Tsuna: Hiiiiiiiiiiii -grito de susto- no se supone que en los realitys las pruebas son individuales?

Lal: asi es pero queremos hacer algo diferente, ademas sera mas entretenido en grupo no creen? n.n

Tsuna: (pensando: si claro e.e') y quienes van a ser nuestros enemigos?

Lal: eso es confidencial XD,

Tsuna: Hiiiiii ves Reborn en donde nos has metido?

Yamamoto: hahaha suena divertido n.n

Gokudera: callate idiota del baseball

Mukuro: -mirando la polera de Miku en la cual salia un personaje de pelo azul y otro de pelo negro el cual estaba casi seguro de que era el y hibari- Kufufu -se rio mientras miraba a Hibari-

(N/A: quisas que cosas imaginaba mientras miraba a Hibari O.O)

Hibari: de que te ries? -dijo desafiantemente

Mukuro: Ooya (oH) -apunta a la polera de la niña-

Hibari: -mirando la imagen- y? ...

Mukuro: creo que tenemos futuro no?

Hibari: ¬/¬...

Dino: ¬¬ (pensando: Kyoya es mio ¬¬, sera mejor que te alejes Rokudo)

Yamamoto: Hey Gokudera mira esa chapita jjajaja se parecen a nosotros n_n

Gokudera: O/O Bakaa! (estupido) somos nosotros ¬/¬

Yamamoto: Ohh cierto somos nosotros n.n

Tsuna: e.e (pensando: Yamamoto no se a dado cuenta de lo que estan haciendo en esa chapita lo cual hace a Gokudera-kun se sonroje e.e')

Lal: aproposito, van a tener que compartir habitaciones

Todos: ¡¿Quee?

Gokudera: Yo comparto habitacion con el Juundaiime! n.n~

Miku: enrealidad nosotras elegimos quienes comparten habitaciones n.n

Lal: como van a ser 8 mas el integrante sorpresa serian 9, pero en esta ocasion vamos a poner a mas integrantes sorpresa

Ryohei: Hey! no son muchos integrantes para este grupo..?

Miku: si, pero eso es mas adelante, por ahora solo va haber un integrante sorpresa ^^

Reborn: ... y tipo de competencias tienen que hacer?

Lal: de todo tipo, de la mas facil hasta la mas difícil, de la mas suave a la mas extrema

Rhyohei: Kyokugeeeeen! (EXTREMOOO)

Todos: ...(silencio)

Rhyohei: ...? eeh?

Todos: e.e'

Miku: aah siii otra pequeña cosa...

Reborn: Mmm.. cual?

Miku: bueno... como usted es su representante dormira en una habitacion aparte, pero los otros tendran que compartir habitaciones y camas, ocea son camas matrimoniales...

Todos:...¿¡QQQUUUEEE!...

Miku: que tendrán que dormir en camas matrimoniales

Tsuna: PEROOOO PORQUE!

Miku: se nos acabo el presupuesto y salian mas baratas las camas matrimoniales -risa finjida- jajjajaja n.n'

Todos:...(silencio)

Miku: bueno conformense ¬¬...

Tsuna: E-e-ntonces Reborn..no estaras con nosotros?

Reborn: estare en una habitacion aparte

Lal: bien entonces entremos al Bus

Tsuna: (pensando: me habia olvidado del Bus -.-')

-...

Mientras tanto ...

-...

Personaje X n°2: esta seguro de que no quiere

Personaje X n°1: no te preocupes, no creo que hagan algo en mi contra si estoy de su lado

Personaje X n°3: porfavor no vaya para alla!

Personaje X n°1: no me hagais discutir con ustedes, ya tengo suficiente con mi derrota

Personaje X n°2: pero es peligroso

Personaje X n°1: si lo es, pero es una perfecta oportunidad... para viajar al pasado... haci que ya me voy, me estan esperando

Personaje X n°2 y X n°3: Si Byakuran-sama

**-En el proximo capitulo-**

_Tsuna: Hiiiiii! O.O_

_Gokudera: Hey tuu! que haces aqui!_

_Miku: el es el Invitado sorpresa..._

_Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE.!

* * *

_

(1): Las chapitas son emm.. nose explicarlo muy bien XDD pueden buscarlo en google ^^

(2): Bueno ustedes van a ser el publico ^^, así que cualquier día que actualice puedo decir que voten por cual quier personaje, y el personaje que tenga mayor voto sera eliminado pero también va a ver el personaje con mas popularidad, puede ser los guardianes de Tsuna o del otro equipo ^^

Aclaraciones del autor: como veran me puse en el Fanfic XD obviamente soy Miku y Lal es mi prima que me ayudo a corregir los fanfics n.n Haci que le Dedico este Capitulo a ella, otra cosa mas XD me gustaria que me ayudaran a difundir este Fanfic a sus amigos o a alguien que le guste Reborn y por supuesto el Yaoi, ya que me gustaria recibir mas Reviews para ver si este Fanfic es leido, ya que me animan a seguir la historia n.n.

se me habia olvidado responder los reviews xDD, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo asi que sera para la proxima ^^

bueno ciao-ciaoo!


	4. Invitado no Deseado!

**Perdon la tardanzaa! no sabia como continuarla T.T bueno mas tarde que nunca :D espero que les guste! **

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__ Yaoi, OoC, faltas ortograficas, Nombració__****__n a Kuroshitsuji emm... bueno eso XD_

_****__DISCLAIMER:__****__ Los personajes no son mios y blabla Akira amano XD_

**Mission Imposible**

_En el Capitulo anterior XD_

_Tsuna: E-e-ntonces Reborn..no estaras con nosotros?_

_Reborn: estare en una habitacion aparte y pero no participare_

_Lal: bien entonces entremos al Bus_

_Tsuna: (pensando: me habia olvidado del Bus -.-')_

_-...Mientras tanto ...-..._

_Personaje X n°2: esta seguro de que no quiere _

_Personaje X n°1: no te preocupes, no creo que hagan algo en mi contra si estoy de su lado_

_Personaje X n°3: porfavor no vaya para alla!_

_Personaje X n°1: no me hagais discutir con ustedes, ya tengo suficiente con mi derrota_

_Personaje X n°2: pero es peligroso_

_Personaje X n°1: si lo es, pero es una perfecta oportunidad... para viajar al pasado... haci que ya me voy, me estan esperando_

_Personaje X n°2 y X n°3: Si Byakuran-sama_

_._

**Missione Impossible**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Invitado no Deseado**

.

Tsuna: LO HAS MATADO!

Lal: solo lo he noqueado

Tsuna: PERO NO RESPIRA!

Dino: Kyouyaaaaaaaaa! T.T Mi Kyouyaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mukuro: ... me he quedado sin rival -en voz baja- y amante

Dino: eeh! te he escuchado! Kyouya no es tu amante!

Mukuro: Kufufu~ veo que tienes sentimientos por el, no Cavallone?

Dino: Eeh! claro que no!, el es mi alumno, ademas no soy un pedofilo como tu ¬¬

Mukuro: hm? pero si kyouya y yo tenemos casi la misma edad?, al parecer eres torpe y sin cerebro u.u

Dino: si tengo cerebro, el problema esque tu tienes cara de anciano! por eso te ves mas viejo UwÛ ( N/A: XDD)

Mukuro: Ò.Ó

Tsuna: Neee! Dino-san , Mukuro-san ya no peleen!

Mukuro: yo no ensucio ni ensuciaria mis manos contra Cavallone, Sawada Tsunayoshi

Dino: repite lo que has dicho!

Mukuro: kufufu veo que alguien esta sordo, pero como quieras, dije que yo no me ensu-

Dino: no me referia a eso! y no estoy sordo!

Tsuna: Dino-san!, Mukuro-san Basta!

Gokudera: Ustedes! como se atreven a ignorar a alguien como el juundaiime (decimo) !

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun -.-'

Gokudera: no se preocupe Juundaime (decimo), que yo me ocupo de esto, Sal Uri! -abre su caja Vongola-

Uri: Mew!~

Gokudera: Uriii! ataca -señala con el dedo haci donde estan los otros dos peleando- Veeee!

Uri: MEEEWW ÒwÓ~ -se sube a la cara de gokudera y lo rasguña-

Gokudera: awgsvagsfdsc Urii asafsasda Detente asghafhsgdmshlk

Reborn: Tsuna arregla este asunto

Tsuna: Que! pero porque yoo?

Reborn: tu eres el jefe y tienes que arreglar esto..y no pienses que yo te ayudare esta vez...

Tsuna: Queee! pero entonces como piensas que voy a arreglarlo

Yamamoto: creo que la mejor manera es despertar a Hibari

Tsuna: Que! pero como si ya esta muerto!

Yamamoto: ella dijo que estaba noqueado, entonces debe saber como despertarlo

Lal: bueno enrealidad el se despertara solo

Tsuna: ... ahora lo que me temo es como reaccionara Hibari cuando se despierte...

Yamamoto: de todas maneras nunca pense que alguien seria capaz de...

Tsuna y Yamamoto: golpear a Hibari... e.e

_-Flash Back~_

_Miku: Entonces entremos al bus n.n -se va a la cabina de conductor-_

_Tsuna: se ve muy joven para tener licencia_

_Lal: tiene 15 años, (N/A: lo que hace el poder del escritor XD)_

_Gokudera: -cerca del oido de Tsuna- Hey Juundaime (Decimo) no deberíamos confiar tanto en esta gente_

_Tsuna: lose Gokudera-kun pero_

_Lal: no se preocupen mas adelante se lo vamos a explicar, -gritando- MUY BIEN SUBANCE TODOS!_

_Todos se habian subido excepto Hibari..._

_Hibari: ..._

_Lal: que no te piensas subir?_

_Hibari: dije que iria, no que iria en un Bus lleno de desconocidas_

_Lal: aveces me recuerdas a tal persona ¬¬..._

_Tsuna: hmm? que pasa_

_Lal: tu amigo no quiere subir, tendre que - en ese momento Lal lo golpea detrás del cuello- golpearlo aunque ya lo hice jejej n.n_

_Tsuna: LO HAS MATADO!_

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Tsuna: lo bueno esque ahora estamos todos tranquilos

Gokudera: AaH Juuundaime (decimo) falta la Ahoushi (vaca estupida)

Reborn: se quedo dormido y Mukuro dijo que lo iba a dejar en un asiento para que durmiera bien

Tsuna y Gokudera: MUKURO?

Hibari: -despertandose- Uhh...

Tsuna: Hibari-san?

Lal: hm.. veo que ya se despertó.

Hibari: hm..

Dino: Kyouyaa! resucitaste T-T -apunto de abrazarlo- Kyou

Hibari: -lo golpea- nunca te he dado el derecho de abrazarme..

y haci siguio todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la mansion donde se hiba a realizar el reality Show-~

Miku: -bajandose del camión- ya llegamos! n.n

Tsuna: E-esta mansion me recuerda a ...

Gokudera: La famosa mansión PHANTOMHIVE!

Dino: Ciel Phantomhive no se enojara?

Miku: no te preocupes mi hermanito no se enojaria , ademas esta de viaje así que la tomamos prestada

Todos: TU HERMANO?

Tsuna: entonces tu segundo apellido no es Vongola

Todos: SINO PHANTOMHIVE!

Miku: no es mi hermano, solo le digo así por cariño ^^

Tsuna: entonces cual es tu apellido?

Miku: Kirkland..

Lal: no iban a creer que nuestros verdaderos apellidos son Vongola verdad?

_(silencio)..._

Miku y Lal: ._.'

Tsuna: -refiriendose a Lal- entonces cual es tu apellido..?

Lal: .. ya lo descubrirán

Miku: bien entonces entremos.. n.n

Tsuna: -en voz baja- siempre es haci de feliz?

Lal: -en voz baja también- esta feliz por este reality, naturalmente ella es algo asi como su amigo hibari

Tsuna: tan fria ._. , entonces tiene doble personalidad?

Lal: si, solo que esta feliz cuando planea algo y sabe que resultara

Tsuna: sabes que planea?

Lal: solo se que es por este reality, una vez me comento sobre algo que tenia que ver con letras y numeros, era 2317? no era E16, bueno la verdad no se que significaran esos numeros y letras

..

ya dentro la mansión

...

Miku: bien les voy a decir con quienes tendrán que compartir habitación.. pero antes, les dire el personaje sorpresa que estara de su lado ademas de los contrincantes que tendran

Byakuran: lo siento no pude esperar, se demoraban mucho en mi aparicion haci que sali antes ^^

Tsuna: Hiiiiii! O.O

Gokudera: Hey! tuu que haces aqui!

Miku: el es el Invitado sorpresa...

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE.!

Miku: porque no te esperaste tu aparicion ¬¬

Byakuran: ya se los dije, se demoraban mucho

Lal: hemos traido a Byakuran del futuro para el pasado, para que esté en este Reality

Tsuna: eso significa que tendremos que competir con Byakuran?

Lambo: hey! Dame dame-tsuna (estupido estupido Tsuna) donde esta el baño

Tsuna: Lamboo es este no es el momento

Lambo pero quiero irrr gaaagh -se pone a llorar-

**Todos estan asombrados por la aparicion de Byakuran, que planea Miku dentro del Reality, podra Lambo ir al Baño? Todo esto en el proximo Capitulo de Misione Impossible!**

* * *

**Enserio espero que les haya gustado :D ¿Reviews para que continué con la historia? y ahora:**

**Contestaciones de Reviews!**

**Iza-milktea: **acertaste doblemente xD soy chilena *O* y tendran poleras con sus nombres XDD pero eso va a ser despues de su primera eliminacion :3, mil perdones! por demorarme tantoo! no sabia como continuarla es por eso la demora (ademas de la escuela e.ê) *O* porfiin alguien que me pueda ayudar, la verdad aveces no se me ocurre nada ._. casi ninguno de mis amigos no ven katekyo T.T asi que no me pueden ayudar y los que ven no les gusta el yaoi ( ¬¬U) tu comentario me motivo mucho a seguir :3 gracias por comentar~!

**minu-minu**: :D que bueno que te guste el fanfic ^^ gracias por comentarr!

**neon-san**: Mil perdones por la tardanza DD: pero aqui esta la conti :D, gracias por comentar :DD

**Heart-ILZ**: tiene razon XD me habia equivocado XDD esque la verdad kyoya me suena mas a apellido xD y hibari a nombre xDD, perdon por la tardanza D: gracias por comentar ^^

**FrikiKuroi51**: XDD sii van a compartir cama *O* -tomando fotos- emm bueno -guarda la camara- Mil perdones por la tardanza D: ojalas te guste el proximo cap :D, gracias por comentar ^^  
**aq:** no te preocupes pondre muucho 6918 *O* me encanta esa pareja :3 , gracias por comentar~!

**FrikiKuroi51**: me alegro que te gustara *O* yo tambien me rei mucho cuando lo lei xDD gracias por comentar :D

**Minako-chan**: ami tambien me parecio raro xD, pero no sabia como rellenar esa parte asi que tube que colocar algo -Ooc- gracias por comentar!~

**Hiba13:** lo se u.u aunque en el summary salia OoC (Out of Character) -fuera de personaje-, gracias por comentar~!

**Kuroi'Chan**: ami tambien me dio risa lo del hielo seco XDD, lo saque de la entrevista de haru-haru XDD, por comentar~!

**HIkaru adicto al yUrI:** cuando te pedi que leyeras el fanfic no pense que lo leerias xDD bueno, quizas ponga yuri xD aunque no me gusta XDD prefiero el yaoi *O*, gracias por comentar!

**Mika lawya**: fuiste mi primer review *O* lo del 10018 fue algo que se me ocurrio mientras no podia dormir xDD muchas gracias por comentar XD


End file.
